


Everything Was Fun, Until It Wasn't But Maybe It'll Get Better

by ShadowQueen24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen24/pseuds/ShadowQueen24
Summary: The day before Keith leaves for Christmas break, Pidge takes him out for some fun in the snow. The day Keith actually leaves though isn't all that fun, it's terrible and Keith kinda wishes he had stayed in his dorm with Pidge. Hopefully, he'll find something to lighten up what started as a terrible day.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith Kogane woke up to the sound of his 9am alarm blaring throughout his room. He didn’t have any classes today and forgot to cancel his alarm. He blindly searched the bed for the source of annoyance.

“Hey, I’m trying to finish my work here, turn off your alarm.” Pidge snapped, her fingers dancing her across her laptop. She was this close to finishing her thesis paper and she didn’t need Keith’s stupid alarm ruining her concentration.  

Keith groaned, finally managing to shut off that damn alarm. A pillow smacked him the face.“ What part of quiet, don’t you understand?” Okay, so Pidge had to admit she may be a little agitated due to lack of sleep, but Keith would get over it. He was used to this already.

The black haired boy glared at her, she returned the look back with full force. Keith dragged his body to the bathroom so he could throw some water on his face. If he didn’t fully wake up soon, in his delirious state, there was a possibility that he would mistake Pidge for a gremlin, and actually throw her out the window. He turned on the bathroom light and got a good look of himself in the mirror. Staring back at him was a face full of bags, dead eyes, and sharp-like teeth. Not the nicest looking face, but who cares. People didn’t go to college and not get bags. If someone has, Keith would track them down to punch them in the face for being so lucky.    

He reentered the room the find that Pidge had made her escape. Probably to grab coffee from the cafeteria. He threw a random shirt he found on the floor on. It was nice long sleeve black one that no one saw him wear yet, making it easy for him to wear it and not get called on it.

“You’re disgusting,” Pidge commented, walking to her bed. Scratch that, looks like he had been caught. She was holding a coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other. She seemed much more chipper than she had been earlier now that she had food and coffee in her.

“You wear the same bra like every day.” Keith shot back. He struggled to put his boots on.

Pidge rolled her eyes. Keith would never understand the hard task of finding the perfect bra that still _fits_ after you buy it. She had to milk this bra for all it’s worth. Keith was still trying to put on his shoes. “Unzip it dumbass, it’s not rocket science.” She ducked as a boot came flying at her. She snickered and threw it back.

“So,”She took a bite of her bagel.“Are you excited to see Shiro?”

Keith let out a small smile. Of course he was excited to see his dorky older brother this weekend. They hadn’t had much time to see each other ever since Shiro and his fiance,Allura, moved from Arus to Altea, Allura’s home country. It was a big adjustment, Keith had gotten used to seeing Shiro everyday, even after Shiro had graduated. He was always there to make sure Keith was taking care of himself properly (“Keith eating 10 packs of noodles a day is not healthy and will kill you!” “Says the weeb trash who tried to survive on pocky and anime alone.”) or just enjoying college period. Shiro promised that Keith could come visit during Christmas break, which couldn’t come fast enough. He didn’t want to admit it but he missed Shiro terribly, even his atrocious dad jokes.

“Yeah, I am. What about you? Are you going home for Christmas this year?” Pidge shook her head, her eyes focused on her on her laptop.

“Nope, not enough in the Pidgeotto bank to afford a flight back to Balto,” Seeing the look on Keith’s face, she shrugged.“It’s not so bad, I can still talk them and I get enjoy personal time with my brother fangirling over me getting into Arus Academy,” She side glanced him. “ Or Roommates with noisy alarm clocks. You say you’re not emo, but no one listens to My Chemical Romance anymore Keith.”

Ignoring the jab at him,Keith continued to frown. He was at a crossroads. He didn’t like the idea of Pidge spending Christmas by herself, but Pidge was an adult and could take of herself.

He stiffened when arms wrapped around him. A face buried itself into his chest. “Stop it with the face. As touching as your concern is, I think I’ll be good without big bad Keith protecting me for two weeks.” Keith closed his eyes, leaning into the hug. Pidge and Keith weren’t incredibly touchy people, especially when it come to each other, but they had their moments. Keith cherished every single one of those moments.

Pidge looked up and Keith pretended not see the little specks of tears forming her eyes. She would deny it, but Pidge was secretly over emotional. She once broke into tears after she accidentally deleted an episode of  her favorite show, “Mad Ninjas” from the DVR. Pidge shoved him away. “Okay, cringe fest over.”

Keith chuckled, same old Pidge.

Pidge glanced at the clock on the wall. “You don’t leave until tomorrow morning, right?” She questioned. Keith nodded, confused.

“Why?”

“Let’s go on an adventure!” She didn’t give him much of choice, grabbing his hand, she lead him out door. She still had her outside attire on from her earlier run to cafeteria but Keith scrambled to grab his coat as he was rushed out. He wasn’t sure where Pidge was taking him or what they were going to do on this so called “adventure”, in fact the only time he ever seen her so excited about something that wasn’t tech related. It soon came to Keith that Pidge was taking him to the park.

Arus’s park looked almost like a winter wonderland during this time year. There were twinkling Christmas lights were hanging all around, giving off a festive feeling.The trees and grass were covered in layers of the crystal snow that had descended upon it the night before.The managers in charge of decorating the park deserved a raise.There were all different types snow figures. Keith squinted at odd looking one. It looked like some type of cat but one couldn’t be too sure. The lake was converted into an ice skating rink that everyone from adults to children were enjoying themselves.

Lost in thought, he didn’t notice Pidge sneaking up behind him. Eyes full of mischief, she pulled back her arm and launched a snowball right at the back of Keith’s head. The dark haired boy didn’t see it coming and jumped at the coldness of the snow, letting out a yelp.

He smirked. Pidge was going to regret that. If she wanted a war then she was going to get one. Meanwhile, Pidge didn’t like the look Keith was giving her. The consequences of her actions came in the form of snowball to the chest. Another one hit her in the shoulder. It dawned on her that she had made the mistake of challenging one of the most competitive people ever to snowball fight.  

She shrieked when as a snowball came barreling into her chest. There was but a second between the first and the second snowball. Keith was merciless in his onslaught. She needed to find shelter soon. _“I’m a total idiot, there are tons of trees here.”_ She fired a snowball, an idea forming. _“Trees with tons of snow on them.”_

Running as fast as her legs would take her, she darted towards a group of trees. Keith immediately followed after her, he looked around for a sign of her. The black haired boy saw movement from the tree to his right. Like a lion stalking his prey he slowly crept up to tree that Pidge was surely was hiding behind. He prepared to pounce.

“Gotcha!” He announced, hand held up and snowball in hand. The space behind the tree was empty, leaving Keith to wonder where his small companion had escaped to. A whistle sounded through the air. Keith turned around to see a very happy Pidge smiling in triumph. She pointed above him.

The tree he was standing under was covered in a mountain of snow that would collapse at the slightest movement. Pidge had tricked him and like a fool, he played right into her hands. He held his hands in surrender.

“Truce?” He tried. Pidge’s only answer was to throw her snowball at the tree. Way more snow then he would have liked was dumped on him. Snow was in places that snow should not have been. “I guess not.”

“THIS IS SPARTA!” Pidge yelled jumping onto him. Both of them went crashing into the ground. He was ready to let out a long complaint, but the words died in his throat once he realized how close they were. So close that if Keith were to lean up, their noses would be touching.

Had Pidge’s glasses always framed her face like that? Keith knew Pidge was pretty er no, pretty wasn’t the right word. Beautiful was more like it, but now, she looked out of of this world. The air around her wasn’t like anything he could describe, and it made him feel alive. Pidge made him feel alive.

“Hey.” He breathed, a puff of cold air escaping.

“Hey.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith shoved people out of his way, dashing to make it to his gate. He had slept through his alarm this morning and was running later for his flight.

His flight that was leaving in 10 minutes.

He knew that staying up with Pidge to discuss their possible findings on the mothman was gonna come back to bite him in the ass. He winced when he pushed a guy he passed particularly harsh.

“Sorry!” He shouted.

Only a few more steps and he would be at his destination.

 **“Attention everybody, due to the unforeseen circumstances. The flight from Arus to Altea has been delayed.”** A computer generated voice announced

Keith tripped from the shock that coursed through him. His suitcase slipped out his grip. His nose met with floor and he heard a sickening crunch. This was not happening, if the flight was delayed, he wouldn’t make it home for Christmas day. He touched his nose, wincing at the pain that shot through it. It was definitely broken, he should have been more careful. His day was getting worse and worse, he was afraid of what would happen next if he moved from his pitiful heap on the floor.

So, he didn’t move. People were probably giving him weird looks but he could care less. They needed to mind their own business and not his. Tears formed in his eyes threatening to fall at any given moment. From either the pain in his nose or the situation at hand. He just wanted to visit his brother and get away from all the stress of classes. Did he not deserve a break?

“Ahem.” A voice startled him out of his thoughts of self-pity. A boy stood there, he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. He was tall, accompanied by legs that went on for miles, and skin that had to have been kissed by the sun gods themselves. His dark blue eyes shined with concern as he stared down the mess that was Keith Kogane. “I tracked you down to yell at you for pushing me but,” He rubbed his left arm, his next words coming out at as mumble. “ You look like you need comfort.”

Keith scoffed. Who did this guy think he was?

“I don’t _need_ or want your help.” He said, pushing himself off the floor. The guy crossed his arms and let out a huff. He strode up to Keith, grabbed his arm, and pulled him over to a nearby bench. “Hey! I said I don’t need your help!”

Keith was ignored, the guy forced him to sit down. He pulled out a blue cloth, moving his hand to wipe Keith’s face. “You just let your nose bleed like a moron and it mixed with your tears.” He pulled a face. “Gross, there’s snot too.”

Keith felt like a child being reprimanded by his mother. If the guy thought he was so gross, then he should buzz off. Also, why was he so close to Keith’s face, did he not know the concept of personal space? Keith was going to tell him about himself.

“What’s your name?” Came out instead. _“Yeah Keith, you really showed him.”_ Pretty boy smiled at him, introducing himself as Lance McClain. “I’m Keith.” Lance nodded, focusing back on the task at hand. Finally, he made a noise of satisfaction, backing away from him. He clapped his together, before placing them on his hips.

“Your nose seems to be bruised but not broken.” Huh, Keith was positive that it was broken. “But, I’m not a doctor. I’m sure there’s a medic around that can tell you what’s really wrong, because you look you disagree with me.”

The two wandered around the airport, looking for some assistance. Keith lost himself in thought. Here he was, letting a stranger drag him around the airport. Lance could be some kind of murder that liked to eat his victims. He voiced his thoughts to Lance. Lance, however was not impressed with him. “If I wanted to murder you Keith, I would have done so when you were on the floor, crying your eyes out like a baby.”

“I was not!” Keith cried out, his cheeks turning red from both embarrassment and anger.

They eventually did find a medic. Much to Keith’s relief his nose was not broken, like Lance had stated it was just bruised. Lance shot him a smug look that screamed “I told you so.” Keith did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at him. Keith’s not sure how he didn’t notice, but Lance had a bruise of his own. On one of his eyes. The medic bandaged Keith up, and gave Lance some ice for his eye, sending the two of them on their way.

“Hey,” Keith spoke up as they walked aimlessly around the airport.

“Hmm?”

“What happened to your eye?” Like those were magic words, something switched in Lance. He pointed a finger wildly at Keith. If looks could kill, Keith would be more than dead. Frankly, Keith was more scared how Lance could change his emotions so fast than what Lance was actually angry at him for.

“YOU!” He seethed. Keith gestured to himself. What had he done?

“Me?”

“Yes you.” Lance was not the least bit threatening, his red Christmas jumper basically swallowing him, the bruise on his eye a bit purple now. “In your rush to get to wherever the hell you were trying to get,” He poked him in the chest and Keith felt offended. “You shoved me out the way and I went smack dab into someone’s elbow.”

“I said sorry?” Keith weakly defended.

Lance sighed, realizing that he was going to nowhere with Keith. He was going to need some tea if he were to deal with him anymore. He already felt a strong headache coming on. His ears picked the faint sound of a Christmas song that he loved.

“What are you doing?” Lance had suddenly pulled him close, swaying back and forth in place.

“Dancing.” Lance said, as if it should been obvious. Keith tried to struggle, but Lance was determined to dance with him. “Relax, you don’t have to be so stiff.” Lance’s voice was muffled. He had his face buried in Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s not sure how long they stood there dancing with one another. He’s not sure he really cared either. It was nice, Lance made him forget how awful his day had started.

“Hey Lance?”

“Yes Keith?”

“Really glad you’re not a murderer.” He paused. “Although, you are a weirdo who likes to slow dance with strangers in the middle of airports.”

“Shut up Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my gift for Devon. I enjoyed writing it so much! Hope everyone enjoys the story and part 2 will be out on Christmas.


End file.
